Brothers of a Feather
by HarmonicShadows
Summary: After an accident before they met Toxsa and Guren, Ceylan and Chooki had gotten into an accident which gave them each a pair of wings, Ceylan's a hawk's, and Chooki's a dragon's. The villain who caused the accident plans to take over the world, but how can the duo stop him without Guren and Toxsa finding out about their wings! Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue:REUPLOAD

Deep into the night, two friends sat on the edge of Benham Tower's rooftop, staring into the blackened sky. One of them had bright blue hair, while the other's was a mix of ginger and blonde. The ginger stood tippy-toed on the edge, looking down at the ground that was stories below them.

"Wow, this is pretty far up Ceylan!" Chooki said, steadying himself a bit farther from the edge. Ceylan , who was checking the time on this tech-watch, looked up at Chooki with a sarcastic look on his face.

"You're making it sound like we haven't done this before Chooki!" he said, looking back at his tech-watch. " It's bout 1:15, we have about 15 minutes to fly around tonight before Benham City's security cams and such start up." Chooki just gave him a depressed look.

"Aw man, we never have longer to fly huh?" he just shrugged his shoulders and Chooki pulled off his vest. Once it was off, the pair of black and purple dragon wings sprang out from where they were hidden under the vest. The wings fit through the rips that Chooki had in his blue shirt under his vest. Chooki flapped his wings, watching as they stretched wide. He tucked them back to his sides so he wouldn't get caught in the wind. He stored his vest in a bookbag that they had brought with them. Chooki shot Ceylan a grin that said _I never get tired of doing that._

Ceylan took off his own jacket, and a pair of white hawk wings shot out from where they were hiding against his matching white shirt. Ceylan also shot Chooki a look that said, _Yes, I do love doing that._

The two approached the very tip of the tower's roof. The two prepared to jump as they prepared for flight.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Wings positioned at their sides tightly, the two boys launched off the ledge and began to fall toward the ground.

Ceylan cheered as they rushed past the windows and empty offices as they dived. About halfway toward the bottom, Ceylan shot open his wings, Chooki followed. Their wings caught air, and they soared across the sky. They grazed the sleeping rooftops of Benham City, the two's wings beating in hard, strong flips.

After flying for a while, the two rose in the sky so that they could see most of Benham City, but the city wouldn't see them. Hovering, Ceylan turned on his back, flying upside-down. "Do you know what day it is?" he asked, "It's the third year that we have had these wings now!"

Chooki's face brightened, "Oh yeah! The third year now that we have been mutant freaks!" he said sarcastically. "I don't even know any more whether to call this a gift or a curse." He said in a sudden grimly voice.

"It's almost time for the cams to switch on. Lets head back."

Chooki frowned. "Aww…. Already? Fine." Ceylan flew right-side up on their trip back to the tower. What they didn't notice was the shadowy figure watching them from the side before it slipped into the darkness.

**Author's Note**

**Me: That's the prologue! I'm sorry it was short, but the others will be longer, I promise. We will find out more about these wings later! See ya next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wings

Ceylan and Chooki parked their bikes by the front of Mr. White's shop and walked inside.

"Anyone here?" asked Ceylan as he peered around the empty room.

Shrugging their shoulders, the two walked into the room on the right, and they saw Toxsa talking to a wide eyed Guren. "What's up you guys? Is something wrong?"

Toxsa looked up, and began to reply before Guren cut him off, telling the duo himself.

"Last night, I couldn't sleep, since I was thinking about Quarton and Villius and stuff like that, and I looked out my window and I saw two really big birds flying toward Benham Tower! So today, when I came to the shop, I read a note from Mr. White, that said he would be out of town for the next month. When, Toxsa got here, I told him about the note and the big birds, and it turns out that he saw them too! Did you guys see them too? That would be…really…weird."

Guren, wheezing from talking so fast, slunk down from his seat on the couch. The ginger and the bluette gave each other worried looks.

Ceylan gave Chooki a look that said, _well, this isn't good._

Chooki gave Ceylan a look back that said_, At least they didn't recognize that it was us right?_

"We didn't see any birds." Chooki stuttered. "And we were up all night!" Toxsa and Guren gave him suspicious looks and Ceylan delivered an elbow to the ginger's ribs.

"OW!"

Toxsa's watch went off, and Toxsa answered it, and they all covered their ears when Wakimei's screaming voice sounded off. So Toxsa quickly headed to his diner. Guren got a call from his dad, and headed home himself.

Once they had gone, Chooki stared daggers at the hawk-winged bluette. "What the heck was that for?"

Ceylan just stared back at the dragon-winged boy. "They're gonna find out about us if you don't watch what you're saying!"

* * *

_10 year old Chooki and 10 year old Ceylan walked down the path to the park, each of them with a smile on their face._

_"__We're gonna have fun today guys!" Ceylan cheered, almost skipping down the path._

_Chooki just smiled, holding his soccer ball under his left arm. "Sure is, I can't wait!"_

_Ceylan turned to the pale purple headed boy behind them. "Come on Joshua!"_

_Joshua, with his black jacket pulled close to him, just smiled back._

_"__I'm hurrying! Geez."_

* * *

Gen stood in his room stared out his window holding his core brick tightly in his palm. He knew he had seen Ceylan and Chooki flying, he just knew it! He didn't want to tell Guren, in case they duo didn't want him to know.

Actually, he had seen the two flying plenty of times, about every other night. Gen had been hesitant to tell them, in case he was wrong.

"Tomorrow. I'll ask tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Me: We will be seeing a few more flashbacks in future chapters, and they shall reveal how they got their wings. And yes Gen will be a major character in this. Also I am here to introduce four new commentators today! We have Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's (Don't worry! He's super nice in person!)!**

**Foxy: *bows* Hello me harties! Nice to meet-meet ya'll!**

**Me: His voice box is broken so he repeats things sometimes. Then we have Tsunami, Clay, and Glory from Wings of Fire!**

**Tsunami: Sup'!**

**Glory: Hey!**

**Clay: Nice to meet you guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Black Knight

The next day, Cey and Chooki were preparing to head for the shop when they got a message on their communicator watches.

"Can you guys meet me at my house tonight? We have a really important issue to talk about.

(P.S- Don't bring Guren or Toxsa with you)

-Gen"

Shrugging their shoulders, the boys turned and began to head toward their knight friend's house, wondering what he needed.

* * *

Chooki and Ceylan walked in the dead of the night toward Gen's apartment, Ceylan hugging his jacket.

"It's so c-cold. How can you not wear a jacket?" Ceylan whispered.

Chooki just kept walking."It's not that cold. I wonder why Gen needs us?" Chooki asked as they stared up at the dim light coming from Gen's window. Frowning, Ceylan tried to open the door, and it creaked open. "Must be unlocked. Come on, let's head upstairs.

Gen sat at his desk, twirling a pencil as he read the book in his lap, reading the pages out loud.

"Edward used his alchemy to create a spear out of the ground, as the chimera rushed toward him. Rose watched in terror as the chimera bit into the alchemist's arm. His enemy laughed as the chimera continued to gnaw at the blonde's arm. His smile faded as he noticed that no blood was spilling onto the ground from the bitten arm. Edward looked at the ground, a smile on his face. 'What's the matter kitty? Can't get a good taste?!' Edward yelled as he threw the chimera halfway across the room, and the blonde tore off his red coat, revealing the mechanized arm that it was hide-"

**_-knock-knock-_**

Gen frantically threw _Fullmetal Alchemist_ under his bed. "Come in." (A/N: XD) Ceylan and Chooki walked in and sat down on Gen's bed, which was complete with a black and purple theme.

"What did you need us for Gen?" Chooki asked as he leaned against the wall.

Gen cleared his throat and began to talk as calmly as he could.

"Did you guys happen to see two big 'birds' the other day?"

Ceylan, and Chooki gave each other brief nervous glances as Gen continued.

" I also noticed that one of them had dragon wings."

Chooki's eyes turned away.

"I also noticed that they looked awfully human, and a lot like you guys. I know it was you two guys, so don't try to hide it."

After a long bout of silence, Ceylan finally let out a sigh and answered nervously. "It was us, yes. Are you going to tell anyone?"

Gen shook his head. "Of course not. You're my friends! But I would like to know the story. And there was also some kid with purple hair watching you guys, and he looked TICKED."

"What?!" Ceylan and Chooki gasped.

Gen frowned, " Anyways, tell me the story, and make sure you tell me how I can help.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Me: nothing much to say this chapter, except that Gen will be a kick-butt main character in this story as well. See ya guys later. (p.s- Any Doctor Who fans put your hands up! Please review!)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: It's a Long Story…

_The ten year old Chooki kicked the ball high over Joshua and Ceylan's heads watching as it crashed into the forest and into one of the abandoned building's windows at its end._

_"Wow! You kicked that really far!" Ceylan said optimistically. Joshua just nodded silently and pointed to the building._

_"But it landed in the old building! I heard it's dangerous in there!"_

_Chooki just grinned and grabbed the two's wrists. "Then lets go on an adventure for our ball shall we?"_

* * *

_The trio were left wandering the building for a while after they found the ball. They all wanted to explore, and they had time to do it anyways… The boys eventually stumbled into a room filled with dozens of shelves that held various vials of glowing liquids. Joshua headed to the biggest shelf which held hundreds of differently colored substances. Ceylan and Chooki both found their own shelves toward the room's entrance. Chooki had found an empty vial, and tossed it to Ceylan, who caught it perfectly. Ceylan smiled and threw it over Chooki's head. Chooki ran after it, not looking as he jumped in the air and caught it. He landed and ran from the bluette, who wanted it back. Chooki smirked and kept running, and he slipped in one of the small puddles of water from the leaky ceiling. He winced as he felt a few shards of the broken vial dig into his skin. Ceylan, who hadn't noticed, also slipped and got a few cuts._

_The boys clenched their teeth as they pulled the shards out, which each left a cut. The boys, having small attention spans, as they were 10, just moved on back to looking at vials. Joshua found a rat behind on of the vials on his shelf and bumped into Chooki and Ceylan. Chooki backed up, bumping into his shelf, knocking on of the full vials over, which broke and splashed a green liquid over the arm where he had the most cuts. He quickly rubbed it off. Ceylan had done the same, but with a vial of white liquid._

_"Really Joshua?" Ceylan laughed, "A rat scared you? Of all things?" Joshua blushed and went into his shelf again. Ceylan and Chooki just shrugged and continued to mess around._

* * *

Gen nodded his head. "I see. So you guys thought it was a good idea to go into an abandoned lab?"

Ceylan just crossed his arms and huffed. "WE WERE TEN."

"You should have known better."

Chooki just moaned as the two fought and eventually stepped between them. "Stop it you two."

Gen and Ceylan just crossed their arms and sat down again. "So this Joshua kid is the ne after you guys?"

The two nodded their heads.

"And you guys want to stop him before he initiates his plan. Okay. And you want me to help."

Chooki shrugged "If you don't mind."

"That old building is still standing you know, so he will probably be there…. Okay, lets do this!"

* * *

**_PREVIEW OF LATER CHAPTERS_**

**_"_****_Stay with me,"_**

**"****Don't!"**

**"****_We can do great things…"_**

**"****Don't do it Joshua!"**

**_"_****_You and Me…."_**

**"****NO!"**

**_"_****_Venetta." _**

**"****GEN!"**


End file.
